Best Valentine's day ever! A Brittana Fic
by pineappleunicorn
Summary: A very Brittana Valentine's day, aka the best ever!


Santana's cell phone vibrated on the nightstand before the sound of Brittany singing the chorus of her original song "My Cup" filled the room. Santana turned over and reached for her phone. Rubbing her eyes, she finally focused on a message from her girlfriend:

_Good morning beautiful! Happy Valentines day! Can't wait to see you. I hope you're wearing something red tonight for the dance, you look hot in red. Not that you don't look hot in other colours, I think you look hot in every colour, even brown! This is gonna be the best Valentine's day ever! I love you xxx_

Santana grinned wildly and began to type a reply:

_Happy Valentine's day Britt! Don't worry I have a little something I think you're gonna like ;) I think you look hot in anything too but it won't matter what we're wearing by the end of the night babe! Agreed, it's the best Valentine's day ever already because this year I have you! I love you Brittstix :) See you in a bit xxx_

After smiling to herself once more, Santana rolled out of bed and got ready for school. She left the house armed with a bag containing Brittany's Valentine's gifts and a single red rose. She drove over to Brittany's house and walked up to the front door. A few seconds later, Brittany opened the door to her girlfriend who now had the rose placed between her teeth. Brittany smiled before removing the rose from her girlfriend's mouth and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Brittany breathed against Santana's cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Brittany pulled back from Santana and hopped back through the door before re-emerging with another red rose and a heart covered gift bag.

"Snap!" she exclaimed before handing the rose to Santana. "A rose for m'lady"

Santana grinned and rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork!" she said before pulling Brittany in for a slighlty longer kiss this time.

"Better get to school, don't wanna be late" Santana said sarcastically, leaving the embrace.

Once in the school parking lot, and noticing that they had ten minutes to spare, the couple exchanged their Valentine's day gifts. Both gave eachother a heart shaped box of chocolates and equally goofy and romantic cards. Then Brittany came to small pink box which she opened to find a necklace with a solid silver 3D unicorn on it. Brittany's eyes lit up, she looked up at her girlfriend,

"I love it, it's beautiful!"

"Just like you Britt. You're a unicorn. You're my unicorn. And I never want you to forget it."

Brittany beamed and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss before pulling away and pushing Santana to open her remaining gift. "Your turn, your turn!"

Santana picked up the litte red box and started to open she saw brought tears to her eyes. Brittany had also gotten her a necklace, and on it was a tiny solid silver songbird.

"I saw this and though of you. You know, when you sang to me. And I though what better way to say I love you than I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."

Santana recalled that day and looking back on how far she and Brittany had come since then caused several tears to roll down her cheeks. Brittany saw the tears and looked confused at her girlfriend. "San, I'm sorry you don't like it. We can exchange it for something else after school?" she asked, reaching for the tiny box. Santana placed her own hand on top of Brittany's stopping it in it's tracks. She wiped her eyes and looked into Brittany's confused face. "It's perfect. It's beautiful. It's the best gift ever. And you're the best girlfriend ever. I love you so much Brittany. I'm so happy."

Brittany's confusion lifted to a smile. "Me too." She said squeezing her girlfriends hand. "We'd better get to class." She turned to open the car door. She was interrupted by Santana pulling her into a warm embrace. She sunk into it and whispered against Santana's cheek. " Best Valentine's day ever."

Once they had visited their lockers, the girls headed towards spanish class. Just before they came to the door of Senor Martinez's room, Santana stopped. She reached out and grabbed the hand of Brittany who was now a couple of paces in front. She pulled her back towards her until Brittany was pressed up against her. She looked into Santana's mischevious eyes with confusion.

"I have one more gift for you." Santana teased before planting a kiss on her girlfriends lips in the middle of the hallway, oblivious to the other kids making their way to class.

"You already gave me one of those today" Brittany said, still confused.

"I know, but this was in public. In school, where people can see. I want people to see how happy I am., how much I love you. I don't care anymore. I'm not hiding anymore."

"I am so proud of you Santana. Now I get to show off my super hot girlfriend to everyone and see how jealous they all are!" she winked.

Santana blushed. "Come on you, Espanol time!"

After school and cheerios practice, Brittany and Santana drove back to Brittany's house. There they watched a few episodes of Sweet Valley high whilst attempting the history homework due in the next day. Their plans for the evening consisted of dinner at Breadstix and then on to the school Valentine's dance. Santana left to get ready at her own house, "I'll pick you up at 6:30, okay B? Be ready!" she teased, giving Brittany a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be ready! You better be ready for the dress I'm wearing. I'm not sure you're gonna be able to handle it." she teased.

"Can't wait!" she smiled before turning and walking towards the front door.

Santana arrived back at Brittany's front door at exactley 6:30 sporting a sexy little red number. To her surprise Brittany opened the door straight away and the sight of her took Santana's breath girlfriend looked so beautiful in her pale blue dress complete with a white bow around her middle. "Wow" Santana finally whispered when she caught her breath. "You weren't kidding huh?You look...magical Britt."

"Thanks" Brittany blushed, "You look smoking Santana, moy caliente!"

The pair stood taking in eachother for another minute, both contemplating ditching their plans and the dresses and heading for the bedroom.

"Shall we?" Brittany said finally breaking the silence and the two headed for the car.

Once at Breadstix, the couple took their usual booth and began to observe the menu.

"Can we get spaghetti and meatballs and do the scene from Lady and the Tramp?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"I don't wanna get sauce all over my face, I'll look a mess" Santana replied.

Brittany's face dropped. "I never got to do it last year. I've been practicing."

Seeing the disappointment in her girlfriend's face, Santana placed her hand across the table onto Brittany's.

"Okay we can do it. But if I get any sauce on me you have to wipe it off for me and help me fix my make-up, okay? I'm not going to that dance with sauce all over my face!"

"I promise San! You're the best girlfriend ever." She said before leaning down and kissing Santana's hand.

And so the couple ordered spaghetti and meatballs and when the food arrived the two girls took a long peice of spaghetti and each placed one end in their mouths. They then proceeded to re-enact the scene from Lady and the Tramp until their lips met eachothers and they both sat back chuckling.

"That was fun" said Santana.

"I told you so!" grinned Brittany.

After dinner, the girls headed to the dance. Walking in hand in hand, they immediately spotted the Glee kids table and headed over to it. They were greeted by Puck who remarked that he would like to "get in the middle of that sandwich" and Kurt enquiring about where they bought their gorgous dresses. They spent most of the dance sat hand in hand, gazing lovingly into eachothers eyes, making fun of other peoples dance moves - mainly Finn's, or busting a move on the dancefloor with the other Glee kids but only doing their own synchronized dance moves. After an energetic performance to loveshack, the couple were still on the dancefloor when "I will always love you" began to play. Brittany grinned and immediately placed Santana's arms around her neck and placed her own around Santana's waist. She pulled her in close and Santana couldn't help but smile back at Brittany as she held her gaze throughout the song. She only broke her gaze, when Brittany started to lipsynch dramatically during the last chorus. This caused Santana to laugh and drop her eyes momentarilly. At the end of the song, she pulled Brittany in close for a passionate open mouthed kiss. "Shall we get out of here?" she whispered in her girlfriend's ear when the kiss was broken.

Stepping into Santana's room, Brittany saw rose petals scattered on the bed and candles placed around the room. "Wow, aren't you romantic?" Brittany grinned at Santana lighting candle after candle.

"I try" she replied.

Brittany walked over to her and embraced her from began to plan kisses along Santana's shoulder and up her neck, ending on her cheek. She then took the lighter from her girlfriend's hand, placed it down on the night stand and turned Santana to face her. The pair then locked in a long and passionate snog, hands wandering over eachother's bodies. They settled on eachother's necks before working their way down to unzip eachother's dresses. The girls, now just in their underwear, stopped to take in the sight of eachother before engaging in another kiss. Her lips still attached to Santana's, Brittany ushered them both towards the bed, pushing her girlfriend down onto it and placing herself on top of her. She pushed her hips down towards Santana's, whose own grinded upwards in response. Santana then released Brittany's bra and as soon as her breasts fell above her, she placed her hands on them and began carressing them. This caused Brittany to moan and intermittantly break the kissing. She then replaced her lips on Santana's and proceeded to unhook her bra too.

She then broke the kissing again to wonder down Santana's chest, placing kisses along her collar bone before placing a nipple in her mouth. Santana grinned with pleasure and began stroking her fingers through Brittany's beautiful blonde hair. After paying the other breast the same attention, Brittany began to leave a trail of kissed down her girlfriend's stomach towards her red lacy underwear which she then removed with her teeth. With the underwear completely removed, Brittany kissed her way back up Santana's inner thigh towards her core. Santana moaned for her to keep going and Brittany saw that she was already dripping with excitement. The sight made her own panties moisten and there was no way that she wasn't going to fulfill her girlfriend's need. She delicately kissed the outer lips before thrusting her tongue into Santana's clit causing Santana to moan with pleasure and buck upwards towards Brittany's face. She continued to playfully tease Santana's clit before placing a finger inside her. She thrust in and out, over and over and Santana's reacion urged her on. She placed another finger in and continued to thrust in and out of her girlfriend. She could feel Santana tensing and heard her breathing turn to pants and she knew she was close. She made circles with her tongue backwards and forwards on Santana's clit whilst curling her fingers up inside her girlfriend. Her back arched and she heard her yell out in pleasure and looked up to see her gorgeous face in the throws of climax.

Brittany then made her way back up the bed and lay beside her very satisfied girlfriend. Santana turned over and pulled Brittany in for a passionate kiss. She placed her hand down to the top of Brittany's panties and proceeded to place her hand further into them until she had two fingers tracing circles on her clit. Brittany moaned against Santana's lips. After dozens of circles, Santana's fingers drifted lower to Brittany's wetness. She stuck a finger in and began to thrust before swiftly adding a second finger and continuing the movement. Still liplocked and fingers thrusting away, Santana placed her thumb onto Brittany's clit and traced circles backwards and forwards. Brittany started to feel herself getting closer and closer and digs her nails into Santana's back before riding out the orgasm and breathing heavily into Santana's mouth. The couple regained eye contact and shared a smile before exchanging "I love you"s and sharing another passionate kiss. After this, they pulled the covers over themand Santana turned over to face the window. Brittany nestled in behind her, placing an arm around her girlfriend's midrift. Santana placed her arm on top of Brittany's and entwined their fingers together before closing her eyes.

"Best Valentine's day ever." she whispers.


End file.
